6
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Roy's with Artemis, who's dating Wally, who's with Dick, who's dating Babs, who's with Kara. It's insane, but it works for them, and they're happy... At least they think they are. And somehow, all the secrets and lies and deception brings them closer than ever. Until a certain speedster steals Wally's phone. Birdflash, Longshot, BabsxKara, fake!Spitfire, fake!Dibs
1. 1

****-{+}-****

**I've had this idea for ages. Should be about 5 chapters long, if all goes according to plan. Which it should. Because for this one, unlike all my other chapter stories, I actually planned ahead the entire thing.**

**I own nothing.**

**Slash and Femslash. Stop reading now. But instead of scrolling down to the bottom and leaving some rude and close-minded review, just press that back button. You know where it is. Up in the top corner? Yeah. Do that instead.**

**Enjoy.**

****-{+}-****

It had started a few weeks before New Year's. December 2nd, to be exact.

The day after Robin's birthday.

He'd been showered with gifts, like he had been every year, but he'd gotten one that was much more… special than the others.

A kiss.

Not the one Zatanna had given him on the cheek that afternoon. That kiss meant nothing to him, despite how he acted afterwards. Keyword: _acted_.

He'd been given a more meaningful, and frankly much _better _kiss earlier that day.

From his best friend. The one he'd been crushing on for months.

He really didn't understand how it happened.

One second he'd been lounging on his couch playing video games with his best friend, the next he was getting the kiss of his life. The next second he was officially the boyfriend of one Wally West and the next he was being kissed again.

Best three seconds of his life.

But they didn't tell anybody about their relationship. Not the Team, not their friends, not their mentors, not even _Alfred_. Wally knew his parents would never be accepting of their relationship. But he wanted people to know he was Dick's and Dick was his. He'd always promise that the second he turned eighteen and no longer needed his parents for food and shelter and the _bare necessities of life _he'd climb to the tallest mountain and scream his love for the bird for everyone to hear.

At that point Dick would call him an idiot and go back to kissing him.

****-{+}-****

Little did they know that while they were... _enhancing _ their relationship, a pair of archers happened to be put in a similar situation.

Artemis was sneaking into Roy's apartment through the window. She turned to close the window, looking back to see the older archer aiming an arrow at her head. She smirked as he lowered his bow and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you ever just come through the door like a normal person?" He sighed.

"I don't want anyone to know I know you."

"Oh. Ouch."

She laughed as she walked up to him, winding her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter. He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. She hummed happily and wrapped her legs around him, letting the kiss escalate further, before they were interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell.

The couple intended to ignore it, insisting on continuing their kiss until the visitor spoke through the door. "Roy? It's Ollie. You home?"

The archers instantly broke apart. Artemis slid off the counter, releasing her grip on Roy, and vice versa.

"Shit," Roy cursed, "Ollie. He forgot his phone here last night. We were, um, going to… train?"

"Yeah," Artemis panted, catching her breath, "Training. Right."

Roy walked to the door, while the blonde archer smoothed out her hair and re-adjusted her sweater. A moment later, Oliver Queen strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Artemis. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, Roy and I were just going to get some target practice in before patrol."

He pulled both of them in for a hug, saying, "Well isn't that adorable? You two doing some good ol' brother-sister bonding," the two younger archers grimaced, making their mentor chuckle, "Try not to shoot each other, alright? I'll just grab my phone and be out of your hair."

He released both of them, grabbed his phone off the table and left, waving to them. The archers both leaned against the counter, sighing and sinking to the floor. Roy pulled Artemis onto his lap, nuzzling into her hair. "That was way too close."

"No kidding," she replied, running a hand through his red hair as he started placing soft kisses along her collarbone. "So…," she traced her lips on his neck, biting softly, "Do you wanna start that… training?"

****-{+}-****

The archers had experience hiding things from their friends, and they were careful. The bird and the speedster, on the other hand, were rookies, even if Robin's identity was still a secret for the most part. They didn't realize the problem with having a secret relationship is that you constantly have to think about making sure it stays a secret. Having to resist the urge to show any affection while in a public place, or surrounding by people. Everything needs to stay behind closed, preferably _locked_ doors.

Mount Justice's living room, when they t_hink_ there's no one else there, is _not_ a good spot. Of course, tell that to the two lovers, kissing on the couch.

Wally lay on top of the younger, holding his boyfriend's hips, thin arms around his neck. The kisses weren't much, just the couple being dorks like they always were. But they were enough.

Enough to freak Artemis out when she walked in to find them lip-locked.

"Uh, wow, okay."

They broke apart, hearing her stunned voice. Wally quickly sped off his lovebird. "Oh uh, Artie! Um. I can-"

"You two are a thing?"

"Um… it's… that's, uh…"

She smirked. "I knew it. I _so_ knew it!"

"Knew what?" And naturally, Roy choose that moment to come visit his girlf- er. Visit his best friends.

Artemis turned her smirk to him. "They're a thing!"

"Who?"

"Robin and Kid Idiot, dumbass."

He looked to the two boys, both flustered, their cheeks tinted a light pink. "They are?"

"Yeah. I was just innocently going to get something to eat, and they're in here eating off each other's faces."

Wally instantly started defending them. "We weren't-"

Dick cut him off, continuing the sentence. "Doing _that_-"

"We were just, uh-"

"We thought no one-"

"Was here."

Artemis covered her mouth, mumbling to her boyfr- fellow archer. "Oh my god Roy, they even finish each other's sentences! That means they're together! I told you!"

Roy smirked.

"You can't tell anyone!" Wally practically screamed, "You have to promise you won't!"

Artemis shifted her hands to cross on her chest. "They have a right to know-"

"About you two being together-" Roy continued for her. Both boys were shocked, though the archers continued, unfazed, not even noticing their mistake.

"And if you aren't going to-"

"Tell them, why should we-"

"Cover for you?"

Both couples were silent until a smirk worked onto the speedster's and bird's faces, and realization hit both archers. Dick cackled, taunting them, his hands placed triumphantly on his hips. "I can think of reason…"

Artemis swore under her breath. "...Fine. You keep our secret, and we'll keep yours. For however long it's still a secret. M'gann already has her suspicions about you two."

Wally frowned. "And Kaldur thinks both you guys have a thing. But I think I have an idea of how trick them." And thus, the original four was born.

****-{+}-****

**So? What do you think? Should I do this?**

**Review for yay or nay.**

**OH BRILLIANT IDEA! Maybe I should make it 6 chapters long.**

**-ARN**


	2. 2

****-{+}-****

**Finally, about time I updated.**

**But this chapter is freaking long okay? Forgive me?**

**I own nothing.**

**WARNING- MENTIONS OF RAPE.**

**And adorable Dibs friendship. I love those two.**

****-{+}-****

A few months later, Wally's parents' true nature had been revealed, and his aunt and uncle became his legal guardians. The speedster knew that they, unlike his parents, would love him no matter what, since they had told him so. He wasn't scared anymore, and he was willing to come out, with his lover by his side.

He knew the Team and League would be supportive too, because in those few months that had passed they both enlisted members who were gay, lesbian, or bi.

Such as the Team's newest recruits, Batgirl and Supergirl. Who were also dating.

He was tired of having to be strictly hands _off_ in public. Of course, he loved when he got hands _on _privileges, those times were fantastic, but it started to feel more like a friends with benefits thing.

And Wally, well, he wasn't exactly… _turbed_ with that.

But he decided to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't… _so_ bad. He had his aunt and uncle, his hero mantle, he wasn't failing Spanish, he aced his last chemistry test, he had the Team, and he had Dick all to himself behind closed doors.

It was the behind closed doors part he hated.

But it was a sacrifice he'd have to make, because it was better than not having Dick at all. Besides, they weren't the only ones who needed it to be kept a secret. Roy and Artemis needed it too.

And Dick seemed a little happier like this, and as long as his lovebird was happy, Wally was happy.

They continued on for a year or so until tragedy hit like it always did; fast, unexpected, and unstoppable.

The Team had been attacked by the Light, and were actually defending themselves quite well.

Barbara had been fighting Psimon, and Batman had taught her that going up against villains like him required full focus.

So that's why she didn't see Joker with that _fucking gun_.

She defeated Psimon, and turned as the clown called her name, prepared for a fight.

She had expected a knife, so she was shocked when the bullet went through her spine.

The moments after were pure panic. Supergirl and Miss Martian came running to her aid while Artemis and the others fought the remaining villains. Dick, now Nightwing, cried out for her, and Kid Flash had to restrain him.

"KF! Let me go! I need to-"

Wally, being the caring secret-boyfriend he is, knew exactly what to say to calm him down. "No, you don't. Kara and M'gann are taking her to the Watchtower, you'll just be in the way. They need you here, fighting, getting back at them for what they did."

"But Babs-"

"Will be fine. She's tough. She'll make it through. You'll see. Just don't let her de- _injury _be in vain."

Thankfully, the bird didn't catch his slip-up, instead wrapping his arms around Wally, burying his head in his chest. Wally hugged him back as Artemis took out the last conscious member. The archer sent a pitiful look at their leader, breaking down into sobs in his lover's arms.

Batgirl recovered against all odds, but likely would never be able to use her legs again, though she figured it was a small price to pay since she shouldn't have survived at all, even if it sucked. Her father, Commissioner Gordon, came to visit her in Mount Justice's med bay, where she was recovering.

"Dad! You can't!"

"I won't let you get hurt again. You are out of this life, and that is final!"

"But what about the Team? What about Artemis, and Dick, and Megan? What about…" She paused, realization hitting her. "What about Kara? You can't force us to-"

"I'm sorry, Barbara, but you need to leave everything behind. You'll still be able to be friends with Dick and Artemis, but from now on you only know them from school. But the others… I don't want to have to do this as much as you don't want me to, Barbara, but I'm your father, and it's my job to protect you. You can say goodbye, but after that, all communications are cut off. I'm sorry."

Batman was waiting for him outside the room to guide him to the zeta-beams.

"You can't expect her to give up everything. She's worked for this life."

Gordon walked beside the Dark Knight, keeping his eyes glued to the ground, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "And it's going to get her killed. She's the only family I have left, and I won't allow that to happen. Wouldn't you do the same if it were Nightwing, or Robin?"

The vigilante narrowed his eyes, glaring at the air in front of him, remembering what had happened to the second Robin. "No. I wouldn't forbid them to fight crime. I never forced them into this life. They wanted to do this, and chose this, even though it was against my wishes. They always have the option to leave, but I won't force them to."

Gordon sighed. "But you're out there with them, and it's easier for you to protect them. I have no clue what Babs is doing or where she is most of the time. I don't know if she's in danger, and even if she is, there's nothing I can do about it. It breaks my heart too, but I can't let that continue. I have no choice but to ban her from the superhero life."

They arrived at the zeta-beams, Batman fiddling with the control panel to allow the commissioner to return to Gotham. "I understand."

Gordon nodded, muttering, "Thank you, Batman," before he was transported back to Gotham.

"However," Batman continued, "I don't think she'll obey."

"Pfft, are you kidding? This _is _Babs, we're talking about here. She's just as, if not more, stubborn as you." The bird walked out of the shadows to stand next to his mentor, crossing his arms over the blue bird on his chest. "She'll work through it. She'll find a way."

Batman just nodded, before he got a call from Wonder Woman alerting him of a mission. He went up to the Watchtower, leaving Dick alone. Until he felt lips crash against his own for barely half a second before backing away. "Hey, bird boy. What's up?"

Dick smiled at the redhead. Wally always first kissed him at superspeed in the cave, too fast for anyone to see, before playing at being 'just friends'. "I was just gonna go visit Babs."

"Cool. I'll come with you."

They entered Babs room, finding Roy and Artemis there, along with Kara, comfortingly stroking her (ex?) girlfriend's hair. Batgirl wasn't crying, but she was clearly very distraught. Heavy on the dis. She managed a small smile when she saw her (ex?) teammates. "Hi guys."

"Hey, Babs. You doing okay?" Nightwing took the chair on the opposite side of the bed as Kara, grabbing the (ex?) bat's hand.

"You mean other than the fact that I'll probably never walk again and my dad is forcing me to stop seeing the majority of my friends? Great. Never better."

Kara kissed the side of her girlfriend's head. "Hey, don't be like that. Just be thankful you're okay. It'll all work out."

Dick cast a glance at Artemis, who looked at Roy and Wally. The speedster silently nodded from his place by the door, closing it so no curious ears would overhear. Roy sent his girlfriend a soft smile. She looked back at Dick waving a hand for him to go ahead. He looked back at Babs and Kara.

"You guys wanna hear a story?"

****-{+}-****

"You asshole!" Barbara pounded her fists at Dick, who blocked her punches with his arms. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before I almost died!"

"Ow! That kinda hurts, you know!"

"Hey hey hey, whoa, calm down there, Babs," Wally said, rushing to pull his not-as-secret boyfriend out of her line of fire. "It wasn't that we didn't want to tell you, we just _couldn't._

"Oh, you are lucky I can't move my legs, Flash boy, or I'd be kicking your ginger ass!" She swung at Wally, who shrieked before speeding behind Artemis on the other side of the room.

Barbara glared at all of them. "I hate all of you. Any other super important secrets you've been keeping?"

"No. I think that's about it," Dick smirked.

Barbara glared at him more intensely. "I hate you so, so, so much."

"Naw, you love me."

"Apparently not as much as Wally! I will never let this go, Richard John Grayson."

Dick just smiled. Barbara muttered something, though he only caught _asshole _and something about his name suiting him.

Kara's reaction, however, was opposite to that of her redhead. "Oh my god, how did I miss this?" She flew over to Roy, Artemis and Wally, embracing them in a hug while Barbara glared at a smug looking Dick. "I'm so happy for all of you!"

"Ow, Babs! Stop it!"

Kara turned to her girlfriend, who had resumed beating the acrobat who sat next to her. "Barb, leave the poor boy alone! Hasn't he been through enough?"

"No." One more punch. "Yes."

"Ow." Nightwing rubbed his sore arm. "Geez, that hurt."

"Anyways," Supergirl returned to her place at Batgirl's side. "Why are you telling us this now?"

Dick smiled at her. "Isn't it obvious? We want you two to be in on it."

"What?"

"He means that he wants you guys to be part of our plan too," Wally explained, "Babs would fake date Dick, so that you two could still be together."

"I don't wanna date him! He lied to me for _years_! We have serious trust issues!"

"I really don't want to date you either. Can I date Kara instead?"

"I may not be able to walk, Boy Blunder, but I can still break your arms."

"I'll shut up now."

"About goddamn time."

"Dick dates Babs," Artemis continued, rolling her eyes, "It's more believable, since you obviously have a thing for redheads."

"I do not!"

"Really. Who were the first three people who knew you as Robin and Dick?"

"...Shut up. You have a thing for redheads too!"

"Hardly. I just _happen_ to be dating one, one of my _many_ friends is one, and I somewhat peacefully co-exist with Wally. They haven't all been my best friends since I was ten."

Dick frowned (pouted), looking to his boyfriend for help. Wally gave him a regretful smile. "It's, uh, hard to argue with. Sorry babe."

He paused, trying to think of anything to retort, but it was a lost cause. "You guys suck."

The room filled with laughter at the bird's expense, but even he managed a small chuckle, knowing it was true. "Anyways, what do you think? Are you in?"

****-{+}-****

It had been over two years since Barbara and Kara had been accepted into the plan, finally transforming the four into six. It was hard to get used to at first. There was the incident-they-never-spoke-about, but they adjusted to their new lifestyle, and everything worked out happily.

But of course, life wasn't easy like that.

The archer paced across the kitchen, a nervous habit of hers, as she ranted her newest sorrows to her best friend. He was sitting at her kitchen table in the apartment she pretended to share with his boyfriend, who actually spent very little time there. "Oh my god, Dick, what the hell am I going to do?"

The acrobat calmly took a sip of his coffee. "It'll be okay, Artie. We'll figure this out."

"How? What am I gonna do?" She repeated.

"Just tell everyone its Wally's. That's what they'll expect anyways."

The blonde slunk into the chair across from him. "But it's not Wally's."

"I know that. You know that. But you don't need to tell people that."

"But what happens when the baby's born? Am I just supposed to lie and tell him Wally's his father? Won't people find it suspicious if he looks a lot more like Roy?"

She had a point there. "Um. You probably shouldn't call it a he. It might be a girl, you know."

"It's a boy."

"Okay." Probably better to just agree with her. After all, she was the mother, and she'd had a child before as a result of that incident-they-never-spoke-about, when her only childhood friend had raped her. That had been easier; she never had to pretend the child was Wally's, and Isabel didn't call either Wally or Roy her dad. Of course, she didn't speak much at this point, being only nine months old. But she didn't have to worry about who her daughter would call her father, because she would know who he really was, and what he had done to her mother. Artemis wasn't going to lie to her. She wouldn't tell her she had been planned with the man her mother loved. But she would tell her that Artemis loved her, and even if Cameron Mahkent was her biological father he was _not _her dad. Her dad would be someone who loved her and cared for her despite the fact that she was not his own. And for now, she didn't have a dad.

But Artemis just couldn't get the images of Isabel and Roy out of her head. She couldn't brush off the fact that every night Isabel woke up crying and screaming Roy would climb out of the warm, comfortable safe haven that was their bed to take care of it. She couldn't forget that he had shown her the constellations even though she was much too young to recognise them, she couldn't forget that he was the one who took her to the playground and played with her, she couldn't forget that Roy would freak out if she got the tiniest cut, she couldn't forget that Roy willingly read her the same goddamn bedtime story each night even though he must want to kill himself every time.

She groaned, holding her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Have you told Roy?"

"No."

"That's… probably something you'll want to be doing, then. He'll be turbed, don't worry."

"I know, that's the problem!" She sighed. "Roy Harper is the father of my kids, but the world thinks Wally is."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"What?" She looked up at him, confused.

"I don't know what we're going to do, Artemis… I don't think there _is_ anything we can do. We're gonna have to come clean. The plan's just not gonna work anymore."

"What! That's insane!" She stood, looking down at him. "Dick, we've done this for years! How the hell can we stop now? 'Oh, by the way, you know how you think I've been dating Wally since we were sixteen? Yeah, I've actually with Roy and Wally's gay for his best friend, who isn't actually dating Barbara, that's just a cover so she can still be with Kara and work as Oracle'? We've dug ourselves too deep. Besides, our problems haven't just gone away, Dick. The commish still thinks Babs is just a librarian and GA and Dinah still consider me and Roy brother and sister!" She pointed at her stomach. "And it's only so long before I can pretend I'm just eating too much fast food."

Dick reached across the table, grabbing her hand. "Hey, we'll figure this out. Just give it some time. And wear looser clothes. And start coming up with excuses to not participate in missions. Besides aren't you not supposed to tell anyone until it's been three months, or something? How long has it been?"

"Two and three quarters."

"Ah. Right. 'Course."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Artemis spoke. "You're right."

"About what?"

"This needs to end. Now."

"The plan? But weren't you just saying-"

"Dick, Wally _proposed _to you. You're going to have _kids_ in a few months*****. You can't just hide them forever. Wally asked you to marry him and you said yes. Do you not want to go through the actual process of _getting married_ or were you just hoping to have him as your fiance forever? Kara's planning to propose to Babs and me and Roy are going to have our third child, even though this is technically the only one that is both of ours. We aren't gonna get any younger. We need to move on from the fucking plan."

"Cursing isn't good for the baby-"

"Shut the fuck up." She grabbed the necklace he'd been wearing around his neck for over a year. It was a chain like the one used for military tags, but instead of his information, it had a ring on it. "You have been hiding this for a year, Dick. Read it." She turned it so he could see what was inscripted inside, though he had already memorised the words. "Read it. Tell me what it says. What does it say?"

He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Before, he hadn't been so sure he was ready for the plan to end. But he was sure that Artemis was about to convince him it was time. "It says, 'I love you, Robin."

"Exactly. Now who is the person that says that?"

"Wally."

"Who is…?"

"...Kid Flash?"

"And…?"

"Um."

"The love of your life, Dick. You've been head over heels in love with him since I first met you, maybe even before then, and he's felt the same way. He still does. I know that he can't sleep unless he's next to you. I know that the real reason he closes his eyes when he needs to kiss me isn't because he likes it, it's because he's pretending I'm you. You started dating him when you were thirteen and here we are, years later, and he still loves you just as much, maybe even more than he did back then. This is why the plan needs to end. You shouldn't have this around your neck. You should wear it on your finger, where it belongs. That's what you want, and the plan is the only thing keeping you from it."

Dick nodded, fingering the ring. "Okay. We'll tell them."

She smiled. "Good."

****-{+}-****

*Please don't ask me how that works. I don't know, okay? Don't overestimate my intelligence.

Um. Reviews for longest chapter ever?

-ARN


	3. 3

****-{+}-****

**Hey guys!**

**Trying to update this on the 11th of every month.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but the ending kinda just happened and I like it a lot better this way.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

****-{+}-****

A meeting was scheduled for that Saturday. Nightwing informed the Team and Justice League that their attendance was mandatory, and Iris Allen, Commissioner Gordon and Paula Crock were also requested to attend. They had no clue what the announcement would be, only that the six had something important to say.

It was Thursday night, and Wally was counting down the seconds. He couldn't wait to kiss his boyfriend's cheek and hold his hand in public, be able to throw an arm around his shoulders while watching static in the cave, anything, really, because they didn't have to hide anymore. And damn, Wally was elated.

"What is it?"

Wally raised his head out of Dick's collar bone, sparkling emerald eyes meeting twinkling sapphire. "What's what, babe?"

Dick lifted his head to gently nudge Wally's cheek with his nose. "You're smiling like an idiot."

Wally leaned down to gently brush their mouths together, adjusting so he was straddling his boyfriend instead of just sprawling on top of him on their grey couch. Among the six of them, they owned four apartments; Kara's in Metropolis, Barbara and Dick's in Bludhaven, Artemis and Wally's in Palo Alto, and Roy's in Washington. Barbara was most often in Metropolis with Kara, Dick and Wally could likely be found in Bludhaven, or if not, Palo Alto, while Artemis mostly stayed at Roy's, though nearly all of her belongings were kept in Palo Alto to avoid suspicion. "I was just thinking about stuff…"

"Stuff?" Dick's hands slid up and down his lover's chest. "Like what kinda stuff?"

Wally leaned down to leave a trail of kisses along his fiance's skin, nipping from his collar bone, up his neck to his jawline, licking his way back down, sending shivers down both their spines, while Wally slid his hands in his bird's shirt. "I'm excited for Saturday…"

"Mmm…Me too." Dick leaned up to kiss the speedster.

Wally ran his fingers over one of the worst mementos the bird had; a scar from the surgery he'd needed after Two-Face beat him with a baseball bat…beat him to a point he almost died. But that was years ago, and it was something they didn't, or couldn't, talk about. But Wally made sure it wasn't just a scar from a bad time; it was another place he could kiss and make better on the now full grown man's skin, trying to erase every wound he'd ever suffered, whether mentally, physically, emotionally or any mixture of the three. And it worked. Wally was Dick's guard against the demons that threatened to take over and destroy his innocence. "How about we move this to the bedroom, Boy Wonder?"

"Can't. I've got patrol tonight."

"Aw. Damn."

"Tomorrow. Promise."

"Hmpf. You better keep that promise, Dickie. I know where you live." Wally gave him one last peck on the mouth, climbing off. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Course." Dick left, leaving Wally on his own. He pulled out his phone, quickly sending a text to the man whom the neighbours probably just saw drop out his window.

_ W- Ya know, babe, there is such thing as a door._

The redhead changed into his pyjamas and was preparing himself a 9pm snack when his phone buzzed.

_ D- Don't pretend you don't love my quirks._

_ W- Not as much as I love you, beautiful. Goodnight. Try and get some sleep? For me?_

_ D- No promises. Love you too, Kid Idiot. Night._

****-{+}-****

The next day, the Justice League had a mission, so Barry had asked Wally to help Iris with the twins. He helped her get them into their pyjamas while they screamed and cried, putting them into their cribs and staying until they fell asleep. It was always a lot more difficult than it sounded, taking care of the twins, but Wally still loved his baby cousins to bits. Iris always thought that the patience every speedster seemed to lack became apparent when they were with the twins, and she mentioned it to her nephew.

"You're so patient with them, Wally. I'm sure you'd make a great father someday."

And of course, he'd smile and thank her, while his heart was crushed by the guilt that came with lying to the people he loves for years.

The twins were napping, and Iris had taken a quick trip to the store to restock on all the food that had felt the wrath of the three speedsters and two mini speedsters, when Wally's phone buzzed with a text from his fake-girlfriend.

_ A- Have you seen Dick?_

_ A- As in Grayson, Wally, get your mind out of the gutter._

_ W- I haven't seen him since last night, why? Did something happen?_

_ A- Babs called, said he never showed up at Mount J, was wondering if he was out with you._

_ W- Is he at work?_

_ A- She called. They said he never showed up today._

_ W- He might be sleeping. I'll run over to check in a few min., at Aunt I's watching the twins._

_ A- K. Hurry up. She sounds worried._

Wally buzzed with worry, bouncing his knees to get rid of some unneeded energy. Luckily, Iris opened the door a minute (Week in speedster time) later. Wally stood up grabbing his goggles, kissed her on the cheek, explained that he needed to go look for his best friend, and he'd be back to help unload the 20 bags of food.

A blur raced through the country, not stopping until he reached the fire escape of a certain Bludhaven apartment. He climbed up until he reached Richard Grayson's floor, peering through the window. Seeing no one, he opened it and climbed in, tapping in the code to stop the silent alarm. Wally flipped the light switch, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but to no avail. He searched every room in the small apartment, including the closets, but still, no indication as to where the acrobat might be, his laptop only having information about gruesome murders in Bludhaven, thought to be the work of Two-Face.

The speedster collapsed onto the made bed, pulling out his phone, wondering if the bird was just in a bad mood and was refusing to answer either of the girls. The phone rang for a second or so until the speedster could hear the ironic tune of 'I Just Wanna Run' by Downtown Fiction come from the back pocket of a pair of jeans that were oh-so carefully thrown in a pile on the floor, likely from when Dick Grayson became Nightwing the night before.

_Wait a second._

He quickly typed the numbers into his phone, before racing all over the apartment.

"Wally, thank god. Artemis texted you? Did you find him?" The familiar voice of Oracle sounded in his ear.

"Babs, when was the last time you were here?"

"Depends. Where is 'here'?"

"The apartment in Bludhaven."

"Um. I think that was… two days ago?"

_Two days ago._

Wally could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Wally? Wally, what's wrong? Wally?"

_Two days ago._

"He didn't sleep at my apartment last night, Babs," His voice shook with the realization that his boyfriend wasn't peacefully sleeping, or even just mad at his best friend for some reason.

"What's your point?"

_ ...the ironic tune of 'I Just Wanna Run' by Downtown Fiction coming from the back pocket of a pair of jeans..._

"Wally?"

_ ...oh-so carefully thrown on the floor, likely from when Dick Grayson became Nightwing the night before..._

"Wally? Are you there?"

_ ...gruesome murders in Bludhaven, thought to be the work of Two-Face..._

"Wally? Hello? What happened?"

_ ...a scar from the surgery he'd needed after Two-Face beat him with a baseball bat…_

"Wally, I need you to answer me."

_ ...collapsed onto the made bed…_

"Wally. Answer me. I need to know what's going on."

"T-The bed."

"What?"

"T-The bed. It's made."

"...Oh my God. And he didn't sleep at your apartment last night…"

"So he should have slept here. But the bed's made."

"And he _never _makes the bed."

"T-Two-Face… has him."

"I'm sending the Team and alerting the League. Wally, you-"

He hung up the phone, subconsciously backing up, sinking down to his knees, breaking into sobs as he curled into a ball on the floor.

_ ...beat him to a point he almost died._

****-{+}-****

**Well. Dammit.**

**-ARN**


	4. 4

****-{+}-****

**This chapter feels short. But it's not.**

**Gotta remember to write next chapter. Cuz I haven't even started.**

**4/6**

**Almost there!**

**Yay!**

**I own nothing.**

****-{+}-****

"You gotta chill, cuzzo. I'm _sure_ Nightwing will be just fine!"

Wally was lying on his bed in his old room at Mount Justice, bags under his eyes from stress and hair sticking in every direction. Impulse sped around the room, trying to cheer up his cousin, failing miserably. "He's been missing for _hours_ and we still can't find him, Bart."

Bart pouted, looking around the room to entertain himself while Wally, who was making a rare appearance at Mount Justice since his retirement, was feeling the mode. Heavily. He noticed Wally's phone on the bedside table, and sped over to grab it before the elder speedster could stop him. "Why don't you try calling him again?"

"No, Bart, wait-"

"Wally?" The golden-eyed speedster looked up at his cousin, an expression of confusion and hurt written on his features. "What… what is this? Are you…Are you _cheating _on Artemis?"

Wally grabbed the phone out of the younger boy's hands, glancing at the screen. It showed his recent conversations with his boyfriend, and he wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. Anyone who saw the texts would be able to tell immediately that the two were a lot more than friends. Too many 'I love you's to keep the B in bromance, too many pet names to be 'kidding around' "Bart, I swear, I can explain."

"How could you do that?!" The normally laid-back teen's outburst startled Wally to a point that he took a step backwards. "Howcouldyou-_you_-youbetrayedher!"

"No, I didn't-"

Bart's fisted hands shook with anger as he approached the older teen. "Why would you-"

Wally cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. "Bart, let me explain, then if you think I still deserve it, you can hit me."

Bart stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. Talk."

Wally explained everything to him, from his parent being against it, to Artemis walking in, to Barbara and Kara joining, to the big reveal that was supposed to happen the next day. Though Bart's expression didn't change. "How do you expect me to believe _that_?"

Well, he had a valid point there. Wally could make him ask the others, but who knew where they were? He could beg for Bart to believe him...but that probably wouldn't work and was a stupid idea anyways. What else could he do? He'd been silent for almost thirty seconds at this point, and the longer he was quiet, the more suspicious he was. "I… I don't know."

Bart nodded, now seeming more sad than angry. "I'm gonna hit you now."

"Okay. OW! Damn it. That hurt!" Wally reached up to his aching (and probably broken) nose. Yep. Broken. He grunted in pain as he adjusted it, a few drops of blood already leaking out.

"I know. Here." The younger speedster handed Wally a tissue. "I'm sorry. But I'm not. I'm sorry becauseyou'remycousinandIdon'twanttohurtyou, butyoujustreallydesrevedit."

"Yeah, I probably did. But I can prove I'm telling the truth! Here." The redhead took the phone, tapping and scrolling in a few places. "Look at this."

He had opened up his texts with Artemis, the last one being nearly a week prior. Their texts were almost all 'My mom wants us to come over for dinner.' and 'I have a date, I can't. Tell her I'm sick.' and 'That's what I told her last time. Please?' and 'I really, really, really would rather go out with Dick. Like, a lot more.' and 'I promise right after you can ravage Wing all you want. I'll be at Roy's, text me when you're done.' or something along those lines.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Bart nodded. "Yeah. Oh." Bart continued scrolling up through the messages until he froze solid.

"Bart?"

"W-Wally?"

The older boy grabbed the phone out of the younger's hands, his eyes widening when he read the message Artemis had texted him ages ago.

_Dick just told me! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! About time you proposed! Now I Won't have to deal with you leaving your clothes everywhere!_

Oh. Damn it. "You're engaged?"

Wally couldn't look his cousin in the eye, heavily feeling the guilt for not telling sooner. "I, uh. Yeah."

The next second Impulse was wrapped around his torso. "That's _great_, cuzzo! I'm so happy for you!"

Wally laughed, hugging the auburn-haired boy. But suddenly, Bart let him go, a sad look on his face. "Bart? What's wrong?"

Bart took a deep breath, looking the redhead in the eye. "Okay. I know Grandpa told me that I shouldn't talk too much about future stuff, in case it messes with the timestream or whatever, and I wasn't going to, because I know that it would probably be really really really stupid, but. I think the entire _me being in the past _thing kinda screwed with it already, and I guess I should just try and help as much as I can. Even though I _know_ Nightwing will kill me for this. But." He sighed, looking at the ground. "I can't let this happen. Not now."

"Bart." Wally put his hands on the younger's shoulders, making him look up. "What is it?"

"Nightwing… this is supposed to be the day he dies."

The earth seemed to collapse just then. "W-What?"

Bart took another deep breath, likely trying to stop himself from speeding up his words. "He's not supposed to… make it out. And in the future, when I met you, you told me that I can't get too attached to anyone. Because. A lot of the time, they don't make it. And I was just stupid back then, so I asked what you meant, and you told me. About, about you and him. And what you had. Have. But you didn't say anything about Artemis, so when I came here, I figured you two would eventually break up, but when today just got closer and closer, I started to think that maybe it was stopping the invasion and saving Grandpa that stopped you from leaving Artemis and being with him. I was kinda like, well he. Yeah… then he does, and I shouldn't try to stop it."

"You always used to tell me that he had the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen, and you tried to explain to me how much you loved him, but I was just a stupid _kid_ and I didn't understand back then, but now… now I have Tim, and I get it. I think. I think I get it." Pause. "In the future… people always tell me how vibrant you used to be. They always used to say that you were always joking and laughing, but the version of you that I met, the future one… wasn't like that. He- _You_ were always...sad. And you didn't ever smile, except a little bit one time when you were talking about _him_. So I asked why. And they said, you changed after today. You just avoided other people, and you were sad all the time, andyouwerealwaysgrumpyandmeanandIdon'tlikethatWally! Ilike_you_Wally!"

"B-art, tell me where he is." If his voice cracked, neither would mention it later.

Bart was silent for a while, rubbing tears out of his eyes. "In a few minutes, Oracle will hack into the right surveillance camera, and she'll see Two-Face in an old factory near the pier, but she won't be able to see if Dick is there or not. She tells you, and you run there in time to catch Two-Face who was… _beating_ him with a… _baseball bat_. But you don't get there in time to save Nightwing… the autopsy showed that you were only a _minute_ too late, that the last hit, they one that killed him, was just a minute before you got there. You told me you just remember punching Two-Face, until Artemis pulled you off. And that was the only time… you ever killed someone."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut, trying to process the information being dumped on him all at once. But he could just hear a voice in his head screaming at him, saying that he _needs to move_, he _needs to save him_. That can fix this. "Bart, go tell them. Go tell Artemis and Roy and Barbara and Kara. This can't wait until Saturday. They need to know _now_. I am _not _keeping this a secret anymore."

Bart nodded as Wally sped out the door, wishing and hoping and _praying_.

He just needed to get there _faster_.

****-{+}-****

**Angst.**

**Until next month.**

**-ARN**


End file.
